If I had my time again
by Hugofirth
Summary: The winter war is over, ushering in a new era for all the worlds. What challenges will the new day bring for Ichigo and his companions? Old weapons, new enemies and gods that aren't as benevolent as they seem. Slightly Harem, pairings listed inside. R&R!
1. Wipe the Slate Clean

This is my first Fanfiction submittion to this site so be gentle! Will be a long story about Ichigo and other favourite characters continued existence after the eventual fall of Aizen (we all know its coming). This first chapter is just how I envisioned the ending with Aizen. I just felt I had to edit it after Isshin mentioned "the final Getsuga Tensho" in last week's manga though.

This will be a multi-chapter story and, if my current count is anything to go on, will probably clear 60,000 words. Have written a lot already, so expect weekly updates at least. I will update immediately if I get 12 reviews though.

It may change to M for lemons and gore etc... later on, and I'm not exactly sure what the guidelines wanted in terms of language, so please slap me if I get that wrong.

You can look forward to a slight Harem as the story develops. Pairings Include IchigoxYoruichi, IchigoxLisa Y., IchigoxOlder Yachiru, also some HitsuMatsu, and whole bunch of others. Will try not to make this romance centric though. You'll just have to read and see I guess.

Oh and Character death

R&R! =)

Disclaimer: I do not own the concept, characters, or any IP pertaining to Bleach. The plot is mine, for all the rest hats off to Tite Kubo. Meant for fan and promotional purposes.

**Chapter 1:**

**Karakura Town, Soul Society.**

Kurosaki Ichigo lay, unmoving, amongst the littered rubble and other detritus that he would once have called his home. It bore little resemblance now to the place where the Kurosaki family had lived out their lives – the indiscriminate slashing of Gin's bankai had seen to that...

Ichigo didn't know where Gin and Aizen were now. He knew _it_ couldn't be over, comfort and pain though that was. Karakura town would surely disintegrate into a gigantic mass of spirit particles when the time came for the Ouken to be formed, and he was still very much alive. They hadn't lost, but they hadn't won either.

_'Get up... damn you GET UP!' _he mentally screamed at himself, and weighed down by doubt and fear though he was, he managed to force his rebellious limbs into obedience.

Ichigo sat up and looked around him. For the first time throughout this whole ordeal he felt like he wanted to cry. He'd tried to stop Gins sword before it reached the Kurosaki clinic, and instead all he had done was become the wrecking ball.

At that moment he felt a shadow cross his form and looked up in time to see an all too familiar fist crash into his face.

"Stop moping and get up!" Kurosaki Isshin yelled

Effectively snapped out of his reverie by the punch, Ichigo leapt to his feet

"Ow – Crap that Hurt!" he muttered. Whirling to face his grinning maniac of a parent he yelled back, also smiling.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU FREAK!"

As family rituals went it was enough to make even the unflappable Unohana Retsu raise an eyebrow, but it served to goad the young soul reaper back into action. Sighing, he picked up Zangetsu and

"Karin and Yuzu..."

"Are safe." His father cut in. "Lets go, we wouldn't want to keep the freak show waiting huh ?"

"No"

And with that the two shunpo'd into the distance, if they had looked back they'd have seen the miraculously undamaged image of Kurosaki Masaki smiling after them.

**In front of Urahara Shoten, Karakura Town, Soul Society**

Ichigo and Isshin flashed into existence outside the all too familiar store. Ichigo didn't have to look at his father to know this was bad. It made sense really, where else would Urahara have put everyone he felt might need protecting?

"Ichigo …" Isshin began in an uncharacteristically shaky voice. That in itself served to scare Ichigo more than Aizen's new form or Gin's smile.

"I know. We'll draw them away dad. If we can."

The amused drawl of Aizen's voice rang out over the courtyard.

"My, my. You got here _awfully_ fast. Kenpachi, Ryoka Boy." He nodded to each of them in turn, his black gold eyes full of contempt. They reminded Ichigo of his own eyes when he nearly lost the battle for control against his inner hollow.

Ichigo shunpo'd to the building at their backs, taking himself away from the shoten, and pointing Zangetsu at the two renegades shouted "You're nothing but a simple monster Aizen, and come hell or high water I'm gonna prove it to you!"

Aizen just smiled, sending shivers down his spine "Not yet Kurosaki. You don't hate me enough yet."

Turning to his ever smiling companion he nodded "Gin". Ichigo prepared himself to dodge, assuming Aizen was giving the order for his dog to attack. However, he saw that Shinso was extending towards the roof of the Urahara Shoten. It pierced the roof like so much paper and Ichigo could only look on in horror as the malevolent blade closed in on the sleeping form of Yuzu.

Time seemed to slow down as Ichigo threw all of his not inconsiderable speed behind a desperate attempt to make it to his sister. Beside him he could feel Isshin doing the same, but Ichigo knew it was useless. He had fought Gin – he knew how fast Shinso was – they had already failed.

"YUZUU!"

From the edge of his vision, Ichigo caught the briefest flash of orange. Then Shinso had reached its target, and time caught up with a bang. Facing Ichigo was not the image of his youngest sister, cruelly run through in her sleep, but himself. His body stood over those of his sisters, pierced through the chest and bleeding all over the rough wooden floor. Ichigo somehow found his voice and said in a choked half whisper "K-Kon...?"

Kon ignored him. Instead he grabbed the blade that was already pulling back with both hands and cried "NOW TESSAI!".

Gin, surprised into opening his eyes, cursed "Shit!"

There was a burst of extreme spiritual pressure and Ichigo saw the huge form of the shop keeper walk from a side ally. Except that he was wearing a purple cloak Ichigo had never seen and exuding a ridiculous amount of spirit pressure.

Gin tried to retract Shinso faster, but Kon was making him fight for every inch of ground. Tessai stopped and clasped his hands together in what Ichigo had come to learn was a spell casting posture.

His booming voice seemed to ring out over the whole town "**Bakudo 99 Bankin - First Song: Halting Fabric". **A white fabric materialised, seemingly from thin air, and wrapped around the form of Ichimaru Gin hiding his, for once not grinning, features from view. Before his face was completely covered he screamed "A-AIZEN!". But the master did not come to the rescue of his pet. He merely continued to look on as Tessai started to speak again.

"**Second Song: Hundred Linked Bolts"**. Metal blades materialised and pierced the mummified form from all sides.

"**Final Song: Great Seal of 10,000 Forbiddings"**. At this a giant stone covered in markings descended from the sky - seeming to swallow the already sealed form of Gin - whole. The spirit pressure released when the tombstone hit the ground was so immense that Ichigo was physically blown back a few steps. Even Aizen had to raise his arm to stop the blast.

"_Ironic"_ Ichigo thought "_Thats the first time since Gin came under attack that the bastard has even moved"_.

Aizen spoke then, but far from showing regret he merely said "He wasn't strong enough to stand by my side."

Tessai, who was sweating profusely from the exertion of the spell, made one of his trademark grunts and spoke out "Thats cold. Even for you... Aizen Sousuke."

Aizen continued, ignoring him "You are to be congratulated Tsukabishi Tessai. Even for the former Taichou of the Kido corps, that was a truly terrifying spell.". Ichigo's eyes widened at this. Tessai was a Taichou?

"I knew you would remain behind to protect certain _assets_. Very noble of you. The question you must ask though, is whether your presence at the fake Karakura would have tipped the balance? We will never find out – I am beyond you now."

"You talk to much Aizen!" Isshin yelled. "**Getsuga Tenshou**"

Despite the arcing attack swiftly closing on where he was standing, Aizen threw back his head and barked a laugh "You have power, both of you!". As he said it the Getsuga hit his body... and passed straight through, only for Aizen to be standing just to the right of where he had been, apparently unharmed. "But" he went on quietly "it's useless."

"Shit!" Isshin swore – the attack was headed straight for the shoten "Tessai, barrier!"

"Hai" he responded, still looking the worse for ware after his binding. But he slapped his hands to the dirt and, not a second before time, an orange barrier materialised to halt Isshin's misplaced blast.

"You have both seen Kyouka Suigetsu … you cannot win."

Ichigo's blood was boiling. His father had nearly killed Karin, Yuzu, Jinta, Ururu and Kami knows who else. _He_ wouldn't hurt them, even if Ichigo had to die, they would survive him.

"_I_ can see _you _AIZEN!" Ichigo yelled, throwing himself into the fray with reckless abandon. He swang Zangetsu round to the side, aiming for Aizen's neck. His blade was stopped with an almost lazy flick of Kyouka Suigetsu. Ichigo flashed behind his foe aiming to follow up with a long slash to the back, but met a palm raised behind his head.

Grabbing Zangetsu in his palm Aizen span on the spot, and although Ichigo leaned away from the blow he received a deep gash across the stomach. Determined to do damage however he could, Ichigo fired a Getsuga Tenshou from Zangetsu, which was still tightly clasped in Aizen's hand.

In the blinding flash of light that followed, Ichigo felt rather than saw Aizen release his blade. He stumbled back a few steps, hand pressed to his stomach as if that would stem the tide of blood that was flowing. It didn't.

As the smoke cleared he saw Aizen, examining a bloody palm with some interest, but otherwise unharmed. "_Its hopeless," _Ichigo thought desperately "_like trying to stop the sea... Dad."_

_King..._

Aizen spoke then, as if he had all the time in the world "Ah yes... the last hope. It seems that even in this form that is still a dangerous attack. Fate has dealt you a cruel hand Kurosaki Ichigo, with the expectations of a world at your back and the inevitable to your front." He glanced over to the dead form of Ichigo's real body, bloody and beyond repair "It is Ironic really, that I should kill the same person twice in one day."

_KING! _Ichigo's internal voice grew more insistent "_What!" _

_You can't beat him. _A statement... from his inner hollow. And what scared him more was the absence of the ever present mocking tone. No goading, taunting or threats. Ichigo mentally sighed

"_I need your power... the power that beat Ulquiorra. I... don't care about after, just give me the power to be this bastard."_

_It won't be enough._ Although he had half expected it, those mental words hit Ichigo like a physical blow. _It_ had always been enough. Byakuya, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, his hollowfication had always been the last word, wanted or not.

_I can't beat him. You can't beat him._

"_We can't win..."_

_NO! I didn't say that. THINK KING! What am I? _

"_My Hollow, but why..."_

_Shut up and THINK. I'm more than that_

Aizen continued speaking, unaware of his victims inner turmoil "You had such potential. Huge spirit power from the shinigami that sired you, and human from the mother that gave birth to you. Not a plus soul, or a minus. Neither hollow nor shinigami, but both. A uniquely blank canvas with the power to be what you wanted. In a way you were what I dreamed of becoming. I can safely say that you were my most successful experiment. Unfortunately, your continued existence is an indulgence I cannot afford."

Aizen's words were the catalyst for Ichigo's next realisation _"You are me?"_

_FINALLY! For someone supposedly so bright you sure took your time dumb ass._

"_I knew before." _Ichigo retorted

_But you didn't believe, and that is entirely the point. Get up king, this is the last time we'll speak. From now on you'll have all my... all your power. Don't screw this up!_

Ichigo regained some of his focus. Aizen had slowly approached him while he monologued. His dad was right, he _did_ talk too much.

"_Why I am so calm?" _Ichigo thought. "_Aizen is about to kill me and I feel nothing... no surge of power... nothing. Maybe my hollo- maybe I was wrong?"_

He observed, almost as if removed from his body, when Aizen's sword swung down. He observed as his father flew over him, driving Aizen a step back with his frenzied attack.

"ICHIGO!" Isshin yelled. "C'mon Ichigo GET UP!"

Aizen let himself get driven back another step, looking almost amused.

"I thought I told you its _useless_." he said "You can't _see _me.". As he finished his latest sentence he lunged, obviously aiming to pierce Isshin's gut. Except Isshin's sword was there... blocking.

Aizen's eyes widened, revealing shock for the first time Ichigo could remember.

"_How did dad block?_ _Has he really not seen Kyouka Suigetsu?"_ But no, that made no sense Ichigo knew. His father would never have risked his daughter's lives by missing Aizen on purpose with Getsuga Tenshou. Then his face angled to the side and Ichigo saw. _"He shut his eyes? My dad is fighting BLIND while I sit here?" _

"I see. So you have excellent reaitsu sense, how... unusual... for a Kenpachi. But you aren't blind, how well do you think you can fight like this ?"

As Aizen asked the question Ichigo, unable to tear his eyes away from the unfolding scene, scrabbled around in the dirt next to him for Zangetsu. As his hand finally found what it was looking for and grasped the zanpakutou's hilt, the _power_ flooded through his being.

It wasn't so much that he had more reaitsu than before – he didn't. But his reaitsu now was so much _thicker_,_ denser_. It was almost as if what he had possessed before was a pale imitation. He looked down at his stomach to see the cut there closing up in front of his eyes. "_High-speed regeneration?". _

Ichigo didn't let his thoughts linger on the thought that he had become hollow. He had no mask. His hollow had been right - as two halves of a whole they _could _win. The power was no more than he had when he beat Ulquiorra, but it was stable and not fluctuating. It was his. Now to be _smart _with the second chance he had been given.

Both Isshin and Aizen had turned to look at him, expressions of shock plastered across their faces.

Then Aizen spoke. His voice, it seemed to Ichigo, was walking the line between sanity and madness.

"Wonderful, WONDERFUL! It is _so _gratifying to see an experiment come to fruition before it has to come to end. I congratulate you Kurosaki Ichigo …. but your _too late." _his last words were dripping with so much venom and confidence that even in his current state Ichigo took a step back.

He thought rapidly _"I'll just" _before he could finish formulating a next step he saw Isshin, grin back in full force, mouthing at him desperately

_The Plan … _

Ichigo could have smacked himself.

"_In the heat of the moment, I nearly forgot!"_

**An Hour Earlier, The Dangai, Between worlds.**

"What do you mean the _final _Getsuga Tenshou?" Ichigo asked "Zangetsu only ever taught me the one."

Isshin sat down, leaning against the nearby rock wall. "Its not something your zanpakutou can teach you, but it is the _most _powerful attack our swords are capable of. Quite possible the most powerful single attack _any _zanpakutou is capable of."

"Tell me then!" Ichigo yelled "I know we have time in here, but I can't stand the feeling of hanging around ."

Isshin looked at his son out of the corner of an eye, a sad smirk playing across his features "You don't wanna talk? There's so much I could tell you, you wanna get rid of your ol' dad so quick huh?"

Ichigo frowned, grabbed his father by the collar and looked him in the eye. "Shut up dad, stop talking like your not gonna be here after. It would take more than some lunatic to stop you from attacking me every time I wake up!". The two stood frozen like that for a few seconds, then Ichigo was drawn into a tight embrace.

"I'm proud of you, you know." Isshin muttered "I laughed and cried for a week when Kisuke and Yoruichi-san told me how you stormed into soul society to rescue Rukia, and then again when you ignored the old man's orders and marched into Las Noches to fetch Orihime. You are a true Kurosaki!"

Ichigo blushed slightly and scratched his head, unused to the serious praise from his dad "Aww crap dad. Don't get all embarrassing on me now!". As he said it he felt a sharp pain in his gut as his father punched him.

"ALWAYS BE ON YOUR GUARD SON! Bwahaha haha"

Growing serious again, Isshin helped a wincing Ichigo to his feet.

"From what I hear you have already instinctively discovered the final Getsuga Tenshou anyway."

"I have?"

"How did you destroy the Execution grounds in Soul Society Ichigo?"

"Umm … I stabbed the blade of Zangetsu's shikai release into it and fired a Getsuga Tenshou. That was just a normal Getsuga though, I don't get what"

Isshin cut in "Don't you find it odd that the execution grounds, built to withstand the destructive force of 1 million zanpakutous, were destroyed by a single shot? Getsuga Tenshou is a powerful technique but come on... Think, what else did you do?"

Frowning, Ichigo concentrated his memory _"Ukitake-san and Kyouraku-san destroyed the Soukyoku so I charged a Getsuga Tenshou, span zangetsu using its hilt fabric and... wait. I span it? My hollow spins zangetsu... why did I?"_

"Why does spinning the blade make a difference?" He asked.

Isshin smiled, obviously pleased that Ichigo had caught on so quickly.

"Think of the blade as kinda like a centrifuge in one of your science lessons. The faster you spin the blade, the more the energy used to fire a Getsuga gets pushed to the tip. This allows you to push many many times the energy into zangetsu before you fire. Then when you fire the added pressure serves to push all the energy out of the point of the blade. This creates a beam of _immense_ power."

Ichigo grinned _"Its so simple, but now that dad says it, it feels like it should always have been obvious". _Speaking out he said "Ok, so lets practice. I.."

"NO! Are you insane? You might destroy the Dangai!" Isshin yelled, hitting Ichigo on the head. "You'll just have to trust that you will know what to do."

"Of course" he continued "the attack does have its disadvantages. Even with the levels of reaitsu we possess its only possible to fire off 1 … maybe 2 in a day. Also, the attack does take about 5 seconds to charge."

Ichigo's heart sank. 5 seconds ? Against Aizen it might as well be a millennia. "Then how..." he began.

"I'll keep him occupied while you charge the attack. Aizen's greatest weakness is his over confidence, so he probably won't even worry that you are doing anything anyway. When you're ready, you'll shoot the Hogyoku and end the bastard!"

"_I don't like it" _Ichigo mentally protested, and opened his mouth to point out that this plan put his father very firmly in harms way "I"

"Just listen to your dad for once ok Ichigo. Promise me that no matter what, when you see the Hogyoku you'll shoot?"

"Hai" Ichigo agreed resignedly.

"Well thats settled then! Lets go kick some ASS!"

**The present, Karakura town, Soul Society**

Ichigo nodded to his father. He understood.

Isshin turned to Aizen and spat "I'm your opponent – trash!"

Wiping his face with as much dignity as he could muster, Aizen took the bait and attacked in a fury. Isshin took a hit to the arm and a cut to the cheek. With his eyes still tight shut he barely managed to block the majority of Aizen's killing blows.

It was enough, all the while Ichigo was spinning zangetsu on the last chain link of its Bankai release forcing more reaitsu, and more … and more into the thin black blade. After what felt like an eternity, Ichigo's vast reaitsu reserves were completely spent.

"_This is it. If this doesn't work, we've lost." _he thought.

"Dad!" he called, anxious that his father move out of the way before he unleash that energy that was humming palpable beneath his fingers.

Isshin turned to Ichigo, saw that he was ready and winked. Instead of flashing away though, Isshin simply dropped his guard, looked at Ichigo and smiled a sad smile as Kyouka Suigetsu ran through this stomach.

"DAAAD!" Ichigo screamed, unable to believe what his senses were telling him.

When Aizen's blade was buried to the hilt Isshin grabbed ahold of his enemies arm and chest as tightly as he could. Aizen looked as if he was only just registering what was happening when Isshin turned to Ichigo for the last time.

"Sorry... couldn't afford to let the bastard dodge. Look after the girls k?" Then he looked almost excited.

"Shoot Ichigo, let me go and see Masaki, and end this monster."

Ichigo knew he was right, and kami how he hated him for it. He nodded, pointing Zangetsu at the black orb that started it all. Tears in his eyes for the first time since his mother died, Ichigo made himself an orphan.

"Bye dad".

The blast was enormous. Ichigo remembered thinking, as he passed out, that it was damned lucky Hat'n'Clogs had built his Shop on the edge of Karakura. He had pointed away from the shoten obviously, but had it been in the middle of town, half of it would have been destroyed in an instant. Dad wasn't kidding, that Getsuga Tenshou was ridiculous.

"_Go find Mom for me, you freak of a father."_ and despite everything, Ichigo smiled.


	2. Goodbye for now

I honestly thought I had written this chapter already, but reading your reviews I realised that it could use a much more in depth view of what happened directly after the battle (funerals, and telling karin and Yuzu etc...). So a total rewrite and 2000 extra words later here we are. Its a pretty long chapter even by my standards, but I needed to fit A LOT in. I mean a LOT!

To my reviewers:

**PhantomX:** Your review inspired me to add the whole Yuzu/Karin reaction bit in. I think they would actually react pretty well to be honest. They don't seem like the types for heedless blame. Yes Kon is dead. :(

**Sam: **Isshin/Ichigo interaction was really fun to write, and in a way I've included some more in this chapter. From my gauging of Isshin's character I think he would maintain the Goofy humour, in order to make it easier for his children perhaps?

**Roadwarriorfan: **I did Isshin's funeral, but I kinda figure that Ichigo wont have a funeral as almost all his close friends know he is a shinigami.

**Darkdrow: **You offering ? I could use someone to look over the stuff I write, because I write a lot of it fairly late. I haven't really looked into how the beta system works, I'll definitely have to do that.

**DarkJason:** I agree that there aren't enough IchigoxLisa pairings around. Maybe we should collab ? Glad you liked the story!

It means a lot to me guys, keep em coming!

OoOoOoOoOo

Chapter 2:

Ichigo blinked, trying in vain to bring his surroundings into focus. As far as he could tell he was still lying on the ground outside the Urahara Shoten. But it was hard to be sure, his vision was completely whited out.

"_I must be delirious" _he thought "_smells of... wild flowers?". _To be honest, part of him wanted to do nothing so much as close his eyes and sleep for a year. "_I've never felt this bone weary before! I must have put too much reaitsu into that last attack.". _Realisation hit Ichigo then – making him gag violently.

"_Why'd you have to get all noble and fatherly on me now you idiot dad!... No, he was always there for us when it mattered I guess."_

He found his voice then, muttering to himself "Look after the girls? Let me go and see Masaki? Heh, typical of dad to run off and talk to mom really... always leaving me to be the responsible one... ass!"

Sighing, Ichigo made to sit up, surprising himself with reserves of strength and energy he could have sworn weren't there a moment ago? His un-asked question was answered a moment later as his chest was met with an elegant palm, faintly green with the light of healing kido.

"My, my" a gentle voicing chided as the image of Unohana Retsu came into Ichigo's field of vision "you really overdid it this time, Kurosaki-kun.". The white he saw was her Haori, spotless despite what they had all been through.

"Wha...?" Ichigo began, but the indignant response died in his throat. Unohana Retsu was crying, tears streaming down her face. A face, normally serene, that was split by a huge smile. Before Ichigo could collect his wits in order to form some semblance of a fitting response, they were once more scattered to the wind as the petite captain gathered him into a tight embrace.

That one act seemed to convey the depth of the gratitude that the Gotei 13 felt towards Kurosaki Ichigo. The human boy who had put his life on the line to defend a world he had no part in, who had sacrificed his home, his first life, and his only remaining parent for the sake of his friends. "Thank you, Kurosaki-kun."

"U-Unohana-san..?" Ichigo murmured, un-nerved by the display. When she didn't respond his control wavered, and he leaned into the embrace. Letting down his ever present guard in the presence of that gentle smile that reminded him so much of his mother.

"Why did the idiot have to get himself killed? Just like him... being all noble. I just wish – I wish I knew him you know? _Really_ knew him. I never got a chance to ask about how he became a captain, or how he knew Hat'n'Clogs, or how he met mom. I guess I'll just have to settle now, but it sucks."

Tears threatened then, as Ichigo's mind turned once more to the Dangai. "The worst part is, he knew what would happen. Even asked me to talk..."

Finally pulling away from him, Unohana looked at Ichigo. "He did the right thing Ichigo. Tsukabishi Taichou told me what happened. It must have torn him apart, knowing what he had to force you to do, knowing he couldn't tell you for fear of your refusal."

Ichigo nodded, knowing what she said to be true. He found solace in that, but it still felt like Ulquiorra had punched another hole in his chest. _"Really, who gave that idiot permission to be a hero?". _

She sat back and eyed him out of one eye, as if considering something. After a long pause she spoke again "I knew him … well. I can offer no truer sentiment than that he was a _great_ man. If you live to be half as great, I shall be truly honoured to have known you."

Ichigo grinned wryly "Does all this" he said gesturing around them "not count?". Unohana offered him an uncharacteristically humorous smile and got to her feet. Proffering an outstretched hand to help Ichigo get up she said "Its a start, but your story isn't finished yet. You of _all_ people should know that death is hardly an ending."

Ichigo frowned, suddenly realising the implications of those words. _"I'm actually dead. My body died to protect Yuzu, along with Kon. I thought it would feel somehow … different."_

As if reading his mind Unohana elaborated "Unfortunately, I was not able to heal the wounds to your real body. The brain had been deprived of Oxygen for too long by the time I arrived to be recoverable. I am sorry"

Ichigo put on a false smile "Don't worry about it Unohana-san, I'm lucky to be here at all I guess."

She nodded, seemingly reassured by his words "Thank you. I... there is something … else. Your eye. I can't seem to heal it – no matter what I try the colouring of the left iris and surrounding sclera is well... black and gold.". She said it haltingly, as if it were highly unusual. Which or course it was. Ichigo just brushed it off, not feeling like explaining that now - he could see fine anyway.

"_Of course - it makes sense. If my hollow is part of me then I will retain some of his features."_ Ichigo thought _ "I'm lucky my skins not completely white. Still, its going to take some getting used to how people react to something as strange as that."_

"Unohana-san?"

"Mhmm?"

"Would it be alright if we... I mean could I, sometime in the future, talk to you abo-"

"About Isshin?" She finished, smiling. "Of course Kurosaki-kun, when you are settled in Soul Society I will find you."

An awkward silence followed, in which Ichigo fidgeted nervously. He was probably a little shell shocked he mused. Although he knew he ought to be feeling strong emotions at this moment – elation, sorrow – he just couldn't force his brain to process everything that had happened. _"That'll come later I suppose, once its had time to sink in."_

Her smile faltered, and she stumbled to the side, looking almost drunk. Alarmed, Ichigo caught her, and supported her form under one arm.

"Unohana-san! Are you alright?"

She smiled weakly "Oh dear. I fear I may have over exerted myself in the process of healing everybody."

"You healed _everybody?_" Ichigo asked, his tone disbelieving. He had been there, watched a dozen people sent knocking to deaths door... and Unohana healed _all_ of them? Looking up at him, she giggled "Aizen did that too, u-underestimated me." then, leaning in conspiratorially, as if she was letting him in on some great secret "My Bankai has its uses too you know,". The look in her eyes belied the modesty of Unohana's words though. Ichigo was left pretty certain that that was a fight he would do very well to avoid. "Although" she continued "I doubt I could have done _that." _

Looking in the direction she was pointing Ichigo saw that they were in fact standing near the lip of a huge bowl of scarred earth. A deep scar on the landscape that seemed to stretch away for miles. _"I did that!" _Ichigo thought, gobsmacked. He had known the final Getsuga Tenshou was destructive, but actually seeing the results made him weak at the knees.

Seeing his evident distress, Unohana clucked "There you go, worrying again! We brought Karakura town to a very remote area of soul society. We can't be sure, but beyond the obvious we don't _think_ anyone else was caught in the blast."

Pulling him along with the arm that was supporting her, the she beckoned "Come Kurosaki-kun, they are waiting." and led a slightly dazed Ichigo back into the Shoten.

OoOoOoOoOo

**1****st**** Division Barracks, Soul Society**

Ichigo stood to the side, observing the promotion ceremony that was underway in the courtyard below him. Despite what Unohana had said when she found him three days earlier, she had not been able to save quite _everyone. _Even her prodigious skills hadn't been enough to save the charred husk of a body used to cast the sacrificial Ittou Kasou, apparently it was just impossible.

Perhaps Inoue could have reversed the damage, but she and the party hadn't made it back from Heuco Mundo in time. By all accounts it was a miracle that they made it back at all, with Yammi growing in power every time Byakuya and Zaraki got a hit in. However, while they were distracting the giant Espada Inoue had restored Nel's mask (and by extension her mature form) in the hopes that she could aid them. Familiar with the nature of her ex-comrade's power, Nel had immediately advised that should hide. With incredibly bad reaitsu sense and a body that hardly lent itself to manoeuvrability Yammi had been unable to track them down and had eventually calmed.

Once he reached a manageable size, Nel had used Lanzadore Verde to completely destroy him before he had a chance to grow.

The time it took was more than enough however - Hinamori and Old man Yamamoto had been cremated the next day. Now a new sou-taichou was needed to steer them through the chaos surrounding such an abrupt end to an active state of war.

OoOoOoOoOo

_Flashback_

Ichigo stood, his head bowed against the rain, as Sasakibe Chojiro officiated over a simple funeral ceremony. It never normally rained in Soul Society, but today the heavens had opened in earnest, and everyone was soaked to the skin. Raising his head slightly so he could observed the innermost rank of the gathered shinigami, it didn't take long to find the cause.

Ichigo liked Toushiro, and it pained him to see the his normally expressive eyes completely blank. Hinamori's funeral had taken place just prior to this one and although no emotion showed on his face, the way the rain poured down and the way in which he clasped so tightly the hand of an equally distraught Matsumoto revealed the true extent of his feelings.

They obviously both felt the pain of the losses they had suffered keenly... Ichigo just hoped they could help each other through it.

When he noticed that people had started to come forward and lay flowers in front of the large memorial, Ichigo turned on his heel and walked away. He had his own places to be, his own feelings to put to rest.

He noticed that Urahara, Yoruichi and Tessai had fallen into step behind him. Nodding in acknowledgment, Ichigo continued on, too lost in his thoughts to talk.

"_How am I going to explain all this to Karin and Yuzu? How... how do you begin to tell two little girls that you killed their father?"_

They group reached the edge of the cemetery and moved into flash steps. The monotonous process of performing step after step comforted Ichigo, washing away his morose thoughts, and he soon found himself concentrating hard on extending the range and speed of each step. _"Focus, breathe, step... Focus, breathe, step."_

After about 5 minutes of this however, he felt a hand clap down on his shoulder. Dropping out of flash, the world came back into focus and Ichigo found himself restrained by Yoruichi. She smiled gently, and squeezed Ichigo's shoulder "Ne, Ichigo? What d'ya say to letting the others catch up?".

Ichigo blinked, noticing that Urahara and Tessai were nowhere to be seen. "You mean I outran Hat'n'Clogs and Tessai ?" he asked, a small grin forming on his face.

Yoruichi, obviously glad she had managed to distract him, grinned back "Yeah. I don't think they were going all out, but it wouldn't have made too much difference. It seems that since you came to an … agreement with that thing inside you, your control has gotten a little better. Lets you put down some of that ridiculous power.". Ichigo nodded, it made sense he guessed.

Looking up he said "Didn't leave you for dead though". This got him an incredulous glance and a bark of laughter. "Me? You crack me up strawberry! I said you're control had gotten a _little_ better. Gimme a decade and I _might _make you as fast as Soi Fon. No promises."

Ichigo opened his mouth to make some brash retort, but noticed that Urahara and Tessai had caught up and been listening to the latter half of the exchange. "Don't worry about it too much Ichigo" Urahara interjected " Yoruichi has very low body-mass, high physical strength, ultra-high spiritual pressure and the best reaitsu control I have ever seen. She's a statistical anomaly... a freak."

Yoruichi sweat dropped "You say that like its a bad thing ? I'm the goddess of flash! The _Goddess !" _

Urahara pulled his hat down, doubtless to hide the mirth in his eyes. "I'm just saying ..."

"Yeah ? Well..." Yoruichi yelled as she launched herself into a tirade about her friends views, and what she thought of them.

Now it was Ichigo's turn to sweat drop. As the two began cat fighting, he sidled round and spoke to Tessai in a stage whisper. "Are they always like this ?"

Tessai nodded "Mmm. For as long as I have known them".

Ichigo sighed internally _"I feared as much"_.

Turning around they continued, at a walk this time, towards the displaced Karakura town, leaving the oblivious bickerers behind them.

"How long have you known them?"

"Just less than 200 years."

"..."

OoOoOoOoOo

_Flashback cont._

**Cemetery, Near Karakura, Human World**

As Ichigo stepped out of the senkai gate and into the cemetery the first thought that struck him was that it was raining here too...

"_Kami I hate the rain." _

A few paces ahead of him the forms of Karin and Yuzu hunched against the bitter cold. Yuzu was carrying the urn. It had been Urahara's idea to cremate the Isshin's gigai, which had been stashed in the shoten when he went off to fight Aizen. Although he hadn't said as much, Ichigo had been hugely grateful. The lack of a body had just seemed to emphasise the fact that the final Getsuga had vaporised it and he also thought that having a physical body to say goodbye to might help Karin and Yuzu with closure – he felt that for them it would seem like they had gone to sleep, then woken up to a world with no father.

It had been hard… telling them. They knew their brother well enough to know he would never joke or lie to them about something like this, but he was pretty sure they could tell he was hiding _something_. Karin had cried a lot, and hit him. Yuzu had just gone very quiet, and wouldn't look at anybody.

They had simply sat like that – the three of them – for two hours, until they had finally managed to wrap their minds around the idea. Not make peace with it, no that would take much longer, but at least accept it. Then Karin had asked the inevitable question.

"How did he die?"

Ichigo took a deep breath. "Well, first off I ought to tell you a few things. It'll help me explain everything and I guess you have a right to know. I'm... Dad and I were both"

"Shinigami?" she supplied. Ichigo's breath caught at that – his jaw practically on the ground.

"How do you~? I mean, how did you find out?"

"Met a couple who said thats what they were, and they knew you." The way she just tossed it out there, so nonchalant, had Ichigo lost for words.

"Eh?"

"Yeah, some short kid with white hair who was awesome at football. Oh and a blond chick with huge..."

"Ok, ok, I get it! Well that certainly makes this a bit easier."

So he told them everything. He told them about Rukia and how he'd gained his powers. About Soul Society, Urahara the crazy candy selling genius, Yoruichi the faster-than-light talking cat pervert woman, the Hogyoku, Aizen, the Vizard, the Espada, the truth behind Chad, Uryuu, Inoue and Ichigo's summer '_trips'._

Through it all, both Karin and Yuzu said nothing, just absorbing the torrent of information. They even remained mute when Ichigo described his inner hollow and the understanding he had come to. Then Ichigo began describing the final moments of the battle with Aizen, and found his voice cracking. _"I have to tell them! For their sake and mine" _he reasoned.

Trying to coax his rebelling vocal chords into speech, Ichigo continued haltingly.

"W-while I was … getting up, dad held Aizen back with his eye's closed. I~ then I charged the attack he taught me and he..."

Ichigo gulped in air and attempted to steel himself "... and instead of dodging, dad let Aizen stab him. He grabbed him - holding him still he said."

He looked at his sisters, his expression pleading "I _had _to fire then. I _HAD_ TO!".

Yuzu spoke for the first time, her voice quiet. "Shut up, Ichi-nii.". They hugged him then, saying nothing. It wasn't like they needed to. After a long pause, Karin sniffed "Che, what kinda Idiot fights with his eyes closed anyhow ?".

Despite himself Ichigo had laughed.

Mind back in the present Ichigo scuffed some gravel from the path and set out after his sisters. It wasn't difficult to fathom where they were going.

Kurosaki Masaki's memorial was a simple affair, which, considering his father's penchant for flamboyance, was strange. Ichigo couldn't believe after all the years of coming here this was his first time thinking that. Yuzu and Karin shared a look, nodded, and placed the urn on the slightly raised dais, to the right of the inscribed plinth. Ichigo's eyes were drawn by another site entirely. There, on a covered ledge used for scented candles, sat a pack of cigarettes.

Sitting on the wet ground in front of the plinth, Ichigo opened the packet. Inside sat a lighter, 4 cigarettes, and a small folded slip of paper. The idea of smoking repulsed Ichigo but he lit up anyway – it just seemed appropriate. Spluttering from the acrid burning sensation on the back of his throat, he unfolded the paper and read the note written there.

"I hereby call my final Kurosaki family meeting." Ichigo read aloud. At this, Yuzu and Karin turned and looked quizzically at him. Realising what he was holding, they sat down, Yuzu in Ichigo's lap, and Karin under an arm.

"Karin and Yuzu: You must miss me terribly! I was the _perfect_ father figure, but don't be too hard on your brother – I'm sure he's trying his best to live up to my incredible manly image! You should know that _I _ was hero of the hour, protecting the world from the horrifying bad guys and single handedly saving the day!"

"_Unbelievable!" _Ichigo thought, incredulous. He read on "Ichigo will have to protect you from now on. If he doesn't do a good job go get Yoruichi to help you kick his ass! Its also your job to make sure that he smiles more than he sulks, and eats his vegetables. Don't start dating until you are at least 30, and when you do I expect MANY grandchildren!

Of all the rules I have ever broken in my _very _long life, marrying your mother and bringing up the three of you was by far the one I am most proud of – never forget that.

Ichigo: If this thing goes down the way I think it will, then I'm sorry. That out the way I have some instructions for you.

Laugh at least once every day. Always know what you're fighting for. Self-belief, but not at the expense of self-knowledge. Be a manly man like your dad. If you let your sisters marry anyone inappropriate I'll come back and kill you. Give me lots of grandchildren and... always be on your guard!

Now some advice for dealing with your fellow shinigami. Never drink with Kyouraku and never play cards with Kisuke. If you must then NEVER do so on the same day! Case in point – I think Kisuke technically owns the deeds to the clinic... lost it playing poker with him and Shunsui New years about 18 years back... Sorry! haha

Oh. Finally, and I can't stress the importance of this strongly enough, NEVER EVER anger Unohana or hit on Yoruichi. Seriously. Never.

Make me proud.

Kurosaki 'the-ultimate-manly-hero' Isshin out."

Having finished the letter the trio sat in silence for a while. Then Karin declared, obviously trying to sound cooler than she felt, "Well Ichi-nii... thanks for dealing with the Goof ball for us."

Before he could respond, Ichigo felt Yuzu shiver in his lap. "C'mon" he said, picking her up in his arms and turning "Lets go..."

The scene that greeted his eyes on turning around rendered him speechless. Gathered together a respectful distance away, with their heads bowed, were the Gotei 13.

Ukitake, Kyouraku, Unohana and the rest of the taichous stood with their fukutaichous, Rukia, Ikkaku and Yumichika. _"Even Toushiro and Rangiku came?"_

Next to them were the Vizards, Ishida, Inoue, Chad, Urahara, Yoruichi and Tessai.

"Guys..." Ichigo began, but no words seemed to fit the occasion. Instead he walked forwards, this time with a small smile on his face, and opened a senkai with his free hand. Feeling a squeeze on his shoulder, he looked to see Urahara and Yoruichi following him - Supporting him – as he stepped back into Soul Society.

_Flashback End_

OoOoOoOoOo

Ichigo's eye's came back into focus, his trip down memory lane interrupted. Below him the ceremony was almost over. Several dignitaries had already stepped forwards and placed the white Haori bearing the number 1 on Ukitake's shoulders, and were now going through the various rites and traditions needed to make it official.

"_Having said that" _Ichigo mused "_How in the hell can all this be traditional if its only happened once?"_

Shrugging mentally, Ichigo turned his attention to _who_ they were appointing. Ukitake, much as he tried to deny it, would make a good sou-taichou. Ironically, Ichigo believed it was probably precisely _because_ he said he couldn't do it that everyone else had been so adament that he should.

Besides, it had been reasoned, who else was there? Kyouraku? Too Drunk. Hitsugaya? Too Young. Byakuya? A noble, and apparently that would give him too much power. Unohana? Actually, people had liked that idea, but Unohana had said that she didn't want the job and apparently that was considered something of a last word. Ichigo was beginning to believe he should really take his father's posthumous advice to heart.

Ukitake was well liked, hugely respected, intelligent and despite his illness wielded unique and considerable powers. He would have to lead more 'by-consent' than his predecessor as he did not possess an overwhelming advantage in strength with which to back his decisions. Again, just another reason why he _should _lead in Ichigo's eyes.

At that moment Ichigo felt a jab in his side from Shinji, indicating that Ukitake, now speaking, had directed his attention to their area of the large hall.

"... and would the allies of the Gotei 13 please come forward."

Around him, the Vizards, Urahara, Yoruichi and Tessai began to walk towards the steps that would bring them down to the central dais. Remembering some event organiser telling them that 'allies of the Gotei 13' was how they would be referred to before hand - Ichigo followed.

As they reached the centre of the room their was a tense pause. Obviously there was some expectation that the group would stand to attention, instead they stood casually... waiting. Ichigo would have laughed at such easy dismissal of authority, but Ukitake fortunately chose that moment to speak again.

"As my first act as sou-taichou of the Gotei 13 I feel honoured to be able to offer you all a full and unconditional apology for the numerous wrongs committed against you by soul society. In abandoning and demonising you all I now believe the Gotei turned away from that which it stands for." he paused to allow what he said to sink in.

"We would benefit greatly from having such friends as you, who have always told us what we needed to hear even when we did not want to hear it, amongst our number in the Gotei 13.". Despite having known roughly what to expect, the open ended apology followed by a plea to join the Gotei surprised Ichigo somewhat.

Evidently he was not alone in this sentiment as Shinji spoke up from his side "I'm surprised. You really managed to get that one past the officious basta- I mean politicians at central 46?"

Ukitake smiled, barely suppressing the amusement caused by indignant expressions plastered across said politicians that were in attendance. "In light of recent events their has been a re-assignment of certain... authorities. In matters concerning the Gotei 13 or the security of Soul Society, the duly elected officials no longer possess the right to over-rule the wishes of the sou-taichou and the taichous. It is _our_ wish that you receive full pardon and be offered the opportunity to join us."

Shinji looked as if he was considering something, before saying in his customary drawl "Well damn. I'm in"

"Shinji?" Lisa yelled. Shinji glanced over his shoulder and, seeing his fellow Vizards' evident distress, continued "You guys are, and always _will _be, my closest family. I would die for any one of you a hundred times over – you know that. But who amongst the current taichous is guilty of more than inaction towards us? I'm tired of being an exile – of holding a grudge. Besides which, I wanna be here to beat the crap outta the next punk ass bitch who thinks they can take over the joint."

That said he began walking towards the vacant spot reserved for the 5th division taichou. After a few paces however, Shinji turned to face a fuming Hiyori. "Stop pretending like you're not comin' fangtooth."

_SMACK_! A small sandal connected with his jaw and sent him flying the rest of the way, but instead of following up the assault with one of her usual tirades, Hiyori simply flashed over and stood by the vacant spot – waiting. Ichigo looked on this scene with astonishment "_Its official, Hell just froze over! He called her fangtooth for kami sake?"_

"Ah, hell" growled Kensei from Ichigo's other side as he flashed over to the 9th division space. He looked Hisagi up and down, turned around muttering "The hells up with the tattoo anyway?" and yelled "Oi Mashiro! Get the hell over here with tattoo face and me!". Once she had complied Kensei shot the other Vizards a questioning look.

Surprisingly, it was the usually quiet Hacchi that responded. "Not yet. Maybe someday... but not yet."

"We respect your decisions, but I don't think I'm ready to toss out a grudge that has defined us for a century." Lisa added. Nodding understandingly, Ukitake resumed talking. "I am happy to say that Tsukabishi Tessai has already agreed to resume command of the Kido Corps. The new corps will operate as its own squad, but will form part of the battle strength of the 5th squad, and in times of emergency he will defer to the decision making of the 5th captain, now evidently Hirako Shinji.

The same can be said for Kurostichi taichou with the 'Special Research & Development Institute', and for Soi Fon taichou and the Omnitsukido. In light of that, I would like to formally offer the positions of 12th squad taichou, 9th squad taichou and 2nd squad taichou to Urahara Kisuke, Muguruma Kensei and Shihouin Yoruichi respectively. The captains of the Omnitsukido, Kido Corps and SRDI will retain their previous rank, merely working more closely with the squads with which they are associated and deferring command during battle situations. Are there any objections?"

Seeing that there weren't Ukitake then turned to face Ichigo directly "There is one further taichou space to be filled. Kurosaki Ichigo, In light of your recent efforts against Aizen and the forces of Heuco Mundo I would be honoured to have you fighting by my side as taichou of the 3rd squad of the Gotei 13."

The world had turned upside down, Ichigo decided. That was the only way this could be happening.

"E-Eh?" He wordlessly protested, but Ukitake cut him off. "Time and again you have displayed power, courage, loyalty, intelligence and resolve in keeping with the very highest traditions of the Gotei 13. I do not offer this lightly, but I _do_ offer it. Ichigo you are dead, no longer tied to the world of the living, will you join us ?"

Ichigo picked his jaw up off the floor. They were making him – the 16 year old – a captain ? He looked to Karin and Yuzu, standing in the front row of the crowd. For all his bluster the answer was obvious.

"_Just like the Vizards huh? Well I guess I count as one of them..."_

Collecting himself, Ichigo looked Ukitake in the eye before responding.

"You forgot one, sou-taichou"

Ukitake frowned "One? One what?"

"One of the highest traditions of service amongst the Gotei. Responsibility. Power, Resolve and Intelligence are all very well for fighting battles, but they only make half a captain. The responsibility to lead those under you, and see that they achieve all of that which they are capable is paramount.

I _am_ responsible: to what remaining family I have left. My sisters need me, at least for a few years. I will not abandon them now, and will not ask them to give up the first life I gave mine to protect. If you still need me when I get back... well then I would be honoured to carry the title taichou."

The stunned silence that followed Ichigo's statement was short lived. He saw Urahara and Yoruichi share a look. Nodding, Urahara spoke out a moment later, sounding almost sheepish. "Yoruichi and I wish to remain in the living world as well Jyuushirou, at least until the people we leave behind can stand on their own two feet. We promised Isshin after all."

Ichigo felt a sharp pain as Yoruichi swiped him across the back of the head, teasing "Besides, someone has to make sure he stays out of the trouble he's do adept at finding!".

Ukitake looked unhappy, but Ichigo was sure he understood.

"While I had hoped to resolve this matter now, in the long lives of shinigami I suppose a few years is hardly something worth taking issue over. Your positions will be waiting for you upon your return, but … there is another matter. Owing to the de-stabilisation of the Dangai that has resulted from Aizen destroying the Janitor there will have to be extensive repairs. Kurostichi taichou assures me that although the Janitor is older than any of us, he is confident he can re-create it having collected traces of its reaitsu makeup. The process could take as much as 5 years."

He paused and made eye contact before continuing "In that time no-one will be able to pass between Soul society and the world of the living, except via soul burial, which does not use the dangai. Do you understand? If you leave now, you will be cut off for the duration of that time."

Ichigo nodded slowly. He didn't like the thought of leaving his friends here for so long, but he couldn't, _wouldn't, _let his sisters down.

"Its unfortunate, but unavoidable."

Ukitake nodded then smiled "that being the case Ichigo, I believe every soul here has just one more thing to say to you. Thank you"

Ichigo thought he might pass out from the roar of approval that followed.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Well thats it for this chapter. Again, if I get 12 more reviews I will update immediately. If not then I will update next thursday.

Thanks to everyone who has taken the time to read my story. The last 2 chapters have really been a prologue of sorts. Next chapter will involve a time skip of 8 years. Don't worry though, I'll try and make it as cohesive as possible. Also going to start developing the Yoruichi/Ichigo, Lisa/Ichigo relationships then too.

Thanks again to all my reviewers!

A/N: Have been away for the weekend so could only look at everything via phone. As such I have slightly gone back on my promise to update immediately at 12 reviews. You guys are great, and I appreciate all the comments. I'll just do some edits based on things you have said, and then Chapter 3 should be up sometime this evening (Sunday)!


	3. The End of the Beginning

Firstly, let me apologise for the lateness of this chapter. Not only did I not keep to the promise to update immediately on 12 reviews, I also didn't update within the week as promised. The reason for the first being that I was away for the weekend and really didn't expect the volume of responses that I eventually recieved. It honestly was the most awesome feeling when I read all of your reviews - thanks again and keep them coming! Then I read through them and, as I suspect may become something of a tradition, decided I had to add some things to the next chapter. Then I added, and added, and added. THEN i decided it didn't work the way I wanted it to and rewrote the whole thing. The end result is _Still _over 7000 words. A chapter this long is a bit ungainly I find, and I will try to keep it between 4-6000 words in future just to keep the whole thing cohesive. If you feel the chapter is a bit all over the place please do let me know. I need to improve on that aspect of my style taking this forwards. Inevitably, as you will see, the 'all over the place' feel had to happen a bit because this was a sort of time filler chapter to give you an idea of how Ichigo has grown and the state of things before the story heads back to soul society.

**-RogueSama-, HiddenXIntent, darkdrow, GhostRein, RoasrioDorkfish, peach77, Siamra, Nickstar1991, Naginator, Sentiment Remains: **Glad you guys liked! Thanks again for following the story and showing your support.

**PhantomX : **That was a difficult one, but I decided that as he has been living with her for so long and I want to portray a close relationship he should be used to _some _of her teasing. Also, Ichigo is now 24, and I think he would act a _little_ more cool headed around situations like the hot springs than when he was 16. Thanks for the review!

**Roadwarriorfan: **I tried to write some of the things you asked into my story but it didn't seem to fit to well. But anyway I'll tell you what I imagine: Ichigo is a bit taller, I think about 2 inches shorter than Chad was what I had in mind, which would put him exactly at 6'3". His hair is in the same style. He had one tattoo on the shoulder blade which is a sheet with the words 'Self-Belief, but not at the expense of Self-Knowledge' on it. That was something from his dads letter which stuck in his mind and will crop up later on. As for his sisters: Yuzu doesn't have a boyfriend yet, is a straight haired version of masaki. She is considered to be very beautiful in an Unohana 'grace and elegance' type way. Chad is with karin - I read the pairing somewhere and it just seemed to fit.

**Quiet Fury: **Thank you for pointing it out, I'd probably have gone on and on making the same mistake. Will go back and correct it asap! Glad you like the story too.

**DarkJason: **Honestly mate I'm flattered. That you take the time to review in this much detail and that you enjoy the story as much as you evidently do. It makes me think I must be doing something right, and should keep on doing it! haha.

About Ichigo smoking, I thought it would be a nice touch too, thanks! Although I think I'll stick to it just being on his mum's memorial day I _think. _Not sure yet. Glad you liked the plot development. I honestly felt that Ichigo's mental state wasn't appropriate for the responsibility of a captain straight away and I wanted him to form really tight bonds with certain characters (like Nel) beforehand anyway, hence the 8 year gap.

As for the rating, I am a little fuzzy on it to be honest so any advice you can give me would be appreciated. I'm guessing it doesnt have to be M unless its a graphically explained sex or violence scene, or contains a lot of swearing ? If thats the case then I guess it will hit the M mark around 7-8 although it could be later. Thanks again for the review.

**Real-Dreamer: **Don't worry. I hadn't forgotten Nel at all! In fact she is probably the second or third most important character. I had cast her as a REALLY close friend/ constant companion for Ichigo (kinda like with Yoruichi and Kisuke) but its SOO tempting to spin another romantic angle there, and I'm getting less confident in the whole Ichigo/Older Yachiru thing as well. I'm not really sure...

**Disclaimer: **Hats off to Tite Kubo for the Characters, World and all other intellectual property pertaining to bleach. Only the plot is mine.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Chapter 3:

**Inside the Urahara Shoten, Real World. 8 Years Later**

Ichigo sighed, leaning back against one of the many rocky spires that dotted Urahara's basement. Ichigo chuckled at that last thought _"the term basement is stretched real then when applied to this place."._ He knew that the training ground went on for more than a couple of miles and, if his exploits with the vizards were anything to go on, had exits all over town.

From his current vantage point he could observe as an almost completely silent battle took place. Punctuated only by the occasional grunt of exertion and flash of shunpo, the spectacle between Shihouin Yoruichi and Urahara Kisuke was hard for even Ichigo to keep track of.

It had been just over 8 years since the fall of Aizen, the death of Isshin, and the end of the winter war. Urahara had insisted that he, Karin and Yuzu move into the Shoten with himself and Yoruichi and, while Ichigo had had serious reservations about exposing his impressionable sisters to the almost contagious insanity of the pair, he had accepted. He reasoned that he was tired of hiding who he really was, and when the time finally did come for him to leave for soul society it would be much easier than walking out on a life full of people who didn't understand.

Later, Lisa, Hacchi, Rose and Love had moved in as well. Apparently their run down warehouse had felt empty with the return of the other Vizards to the ranks of the Gotei 13. And Lastly, Nel had arrived one night, having apparently settled whatever business she had had in Heuco Mundo – although she never talked about it. In the already varied collection of mis-fits she was welcomed with open arms, and slowly learnt to smile again. Much later she took on the unofficial role of Ichigo's twin sibling, a relationship not dissimilar to that which he had enjoyed with Tatsuki prior to her death in the attack on Karakura, filling a hole which he hadn't known existed.

His relationship with his mentors had changed too, becoming one of friendship rather than teacher-student. They _certainly _weren't parent figures – indeed Ichigo had reached the conclusion that once you reached 100 years old, you started going backwards. How else could he explain his being by far the most mature of the trio ? He appreciated them for what they were though, and knew that they were all part of a large, dysfunctional and brilliant family.

Smiling, his thoughts turned to memories of his early days at the shoten. Somethings, of course, hadn't changed at all...

OoOoOoOoOoO

_Flashback:_

Determined to keep himself in shape, he had asked Yoruichi to run with him round Karakura. Predictably he regretted it moments later when the flash goddess had dragged him out of the room, announcing to the company at large (including a bright red Yuzu and a scowling Karin) that they were off to get 'all hot and sweaty', a feline grin plastered across her dark features.

As soon as they got underway though, a bit of embarrassment was the least of Ichigo's worries. Firstly, the woman was an absolute slave driver - after several miles of nearly breakneck pace she was prodding him to stop loitering for kami sake! Secondly, and much more disturbingly, Ichigo began to notice that at every bench they ran past there was a man sitting... with a wooden cane... reading what he was pretty sure was last week's paper.

Slowing to catch his breath, Ichigo panted "Yo-Yoruichi... I think we're being followed."

"Mhmm" she nodded "Just ignore him. It appeals to his ego and sense of self-mystery to pop out at people when he thinks they aren't expecting it."

Comprehension dawned on Ichigo then "Hat'n'Clogs ?"

"Who else? Seriously just ignore him …although" Yoruichi's face once again took on the mischievous glint that Ichigo found both incredibly alluring and disturbing.

"...What?" he asked in trepidation, knowing from hard won experience that nothing good usually came of his friend's schemes.

"Oh, nothing. Now … WHY ARE YOU SLACKING ?"

Spurred back into a full pace sprint with the demon hard on his heels, Ichigo rounded a corner to see the next bench in the park they were traversing and, sure enough, there was the form of Urahara Kisuke, covered with a broadsheet.

Moments later, he heard a cry of pain and whirled round to locate its source. Yoruichi was sitting on the ground, her hands clasped around her ankle and her face screwed up in a pained expression.

"Damn!" She growled in frustration "I think I've sprained my ankle."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes in suspicion _"she has the agility of a cat, literally, and she wants me to believe she sprained her ankle jogging on a tarmac path?". _He sighed, decided to give her the benefit of the doubt, and crouched down.

"Can you go on?"

"Concerned Ichigo? Its only a sprain, It'll be fine if we just rest up for a few minutes."

"Oh, ok." He was pretty sure that wasn't how it worked, but he was committed to going along with whatever she had planned now.

When he didn't move, Yoruichi looked at him expectantly and smirked "We can hardly sit in the middle of the path. Lets wait over under that tree … or something."

_That tree,_ as she had put it, was well within view of the bench... a fact not lost on Ichigo as he got to his feet and offered his hand to the 'damsel in distress'. Ichigo snorted "_damsel implies lady-like. Yoruichi is about as much a damsel as she is in distress!"_

Taking the proffered hand, Yoruichi clambered gracefully to her feet and snuggled under Ichigo's arm, ostensibly for support. After a couple of steps however, the flash goddess was wincing in pain and favouring the leg. She buried her head in Ichigo's chest and whined "It's no good. You're just going to have to carry me"

"_Oh for Kami..." _he scowled, but complied anyway. To passers-by it would have looked like a couple had just gone from embrace to bridal style carrying. Which, of course, was entirely the point.

Ichigo made his way over to the tree and carefully laid Yoruichi on the grass beneath it. As he went to straighten back up though, he received a sharp tug on his t-shirt. Bent double as he was, Ichigo over balanced and fell forward, both arms out to prevent himself from collapsing on top of the female form below him. Yoruichi would just _love _to tease him about that. He remained in that suspended position for the full 2 seconds it took his brain to catch up. He was pushing up over Yoruichi, head so close to hers that he could feel the breath from her chuckle tickle his face. To his horror he realised that he had done exactly as she wanted.

"My, we are pushy today... Ichigo" if he hadn't known better Ichigo would have sworn that she actually purred his name.

"WHAT THE HELL Y~" his exasperated words were cut off as Yoruichi, who's hand had somehow managed to sneak around to the back of his head, pulled his lips to hers. Ichigo was completely frozen in shock. He knew teasing him was one of her favourite pass times but that had rarely included even touching in the past, just sultry stares and innuendo aplenty. Now she was _kissing_ him ?

"_Seriously, what the hell Yoruichi?" _he screamed, mentally.

The sensible part of his mind still shocked rigid, unable to process what was happening, Ichigo responded in the only way that seemed appropriate... he kissed back.

The sensation of his tongue softly caressing Yoruichi's sent shivers down his spine as he explored her mouth. If she was taken aback at his response Yoruichi gave no sign, instead instigating a battle for dominance, tilting her head to the side in order to deepen the kiss, savouring it. Leaning further into her perfect figure Ichigo instinctively ran his right hand slowly down her side, grazing her breast and eventually coming to rest on the patch of dark olive skin that was bared above her waist. She responded by hiking her knee up between his legs, causing it to brush the inside of his thigh suggestively, and let out a low moan.

That one sound was all it took for Ichigo's mind to catch up to his body with a bang. The reality of the situation hit him like a bucket of ice cold water to the face and he jumped back as if stung. The kiss had lasted all of 3 shocked seconds but...

His mind raced, thinking things severely at odds with the pressure that had begun to build in his tracksuits. Ichigo was bright red, eyes still fixed on the ground. "_Idiot, Idiot, IDIOT! Why did I even begin to go along with the demon-kitty's game?"_

As he looked back up to meet her gaze, said 'demon-kitty' was sitting stock still, looking … annoyed? A moment later though, she was back in full teasing mode – hands clutched to her sides in fits of silent laughter.

"HAHAHA! Y-you should see your face! Haha!" She choked out "Strawberry indeed!"

"Shut-up" Ichigo responded tersely, annoyance replacing the heat of embarrassment as he turned away.

"_Whatever she was going for it seems to have worked. No Hat'n'Clogs in sight"_

Noticing her form beside him, now walking on a miraculously recovered leg, he threw her a scowl and walked on.

"You know you enjoyed it Ichigo!" she cooed. As he continued to stalk on without responding to the further teasing he saw Yoruichi's smile slipped just a fraction. "If it helps," she went on, "you were really very good.".

Knowing that this was as close to an apology as he was ever going to get he turned, and waited for her.

"You coming then?".

After they'd gone a few yards he said "Well, you did get rid of the stalker."

"Yup. He's probably be off being all melodramatic somewhere about you stealing me or some crap, haha!"

"_I'm sure." _Ichigo thought _"now all I have to do is get the taste of damned milk and almonds off my mind."_

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

Ichigo shook his head. He'd gotten a little off track with his thoughts there. But, from that day onwards, Urahara _would_ pop up at the most ridiculous times, often to accuse him of things like buying "lingerie, chocolate or flowers" just because Ichigo happened to be in the mall.

Brought back to reality by the sound of his own voice, Ichigo realised he must have said that last part out loud. Urahara and Yoruichi would, he hoped, be keeping each other to busy to have caught his slip.

"_having said that..." _he thought, looking around "_where are they?" _

The room was totally silent, dust settled. _"Maybe they left without me?" _came his hopeful thought.

Predictably though, as Ichigo got up and stretched, wondering just how long he'd been lost in his head, a pair of dark skinned arms wrapped around his chest from behind.

"_Damn..."_

Hugging him close so that her breasts and body were pressed tightly into his back, Yoruichi lent in and put on her best purr.

"Just for the record Ichigo... I like lingerie best."

Ichigo felt the heat rise to his cheeks at the seductive tone, mentally berating himself _"Don't react, don't react! She gets kicks from the reaction"_. His attempt at calm composure was, as always, only half successful.

"Th-That so?" he stammered, making to pull away. Yoruichi was having none of it though.

"Mmmhmm. That way, we both get a present." Then she got up on her toes, ensuring her chest had to slide up his back, and whispered in his ear "You know?".

This time Ichigo blushed furiously _"its not fair that she affects me THIS much when I'm not even looking at her! I just...". _His thoughts were interrupted by the flash goddess beginning to nibble on his earlobe, which caused him to lose the last shred of his cool.

Ducking as fast as he could manage, Ichigo dropped on one hand and span to the right, hoping to pull Yoruichi's legs out from under her with the vicious kick. Having felt him tense however, she expected the move, and it was a simple matter of flashing out of the way before collapsing anyway in a fit of hysterical laughter.

Since _that_ day, the teasing had gone from occasional to incessant, and in nearly a decade of living under the same roof Ichigo _still _hadn't learnt to cope. It certainly wasn't for lack of trying, and to be fair Ichigo now had no problem with her antics in the hot springs, or her revealing clothing, or at least some of the innuendo.

Far from dissuading Yoruichi though, Ichigo's increased tolerance simply seemed to amuse and encourage her. Revealing clothes quickly became complete lack thereof and, amongst other things, she had a new habit of _sleepwalking_ which had quickly rendered him an insomniac.

After Nel and the remaining vizards moved into the shoten, Ichigo had even sought out Nel and Lisa's advice. That act of desperation had turned out to be a mistake of not inconsiderable magnitude.

Nel, who since Orihime had healed her to her mature form permanently had taken it upon herself to act as Ichigo's personal guard, had offered to see to it that 'Lady Yoruichi was removed'.

Lisa had just brained him with her Zanpakutou's sheath before storming off. Ichigo had supposed that he really oughtn't have phrased his request as "Lisa, you're a pervert too right? How do I get rid of Yoruichi?", but thought nothing off it when the girl came back, apparently recovered. She had then recommended that he tease her back. Kami only know's why he'd agreed to such an obvious trap, the... _pictures_ still appeared from time to time, and Lisa took great delight in telling him that they now took pride of place in her 'Manga' collection.

Finally Ichigo had settled on violence as a defence mechanism. But even that presented Yoruichi with the perfect excuse to treat their training sessions like some giant game of erotic tag. He just _couldn't_ win.

"Oi Ichigo! Earth to Ichigo?" Yoruichi yelled, snapping his eyes back into focus "Thinking about me again, Ero-Berry ?"

A vein on Ichigo's forehead twitched. He _hated_ the nickname she'd coined for him when he persisted in calling her the Ero-Neko.

"SHUT IT, ERO-NEKO!"

"Meh, you know you love me. Anyway Yuzu says its time for lunch …now."

Ichigo gulped, his sister had developed quite the Unohana-like aura, and in the absence of Tessai, ruled the rag-tag family that was the Urahara Shoten with an Iron fist. He couldn't help feeling that, considering its members, that was probably a good thing – on the other hand he was by no means exempt from her wrath.

He shunpo'd towards the ladder, noticing that Yoruichi was right beside him. They both started to push their speed further, damned if they were going to be last.

OoOoOoOoOo

He should have expected to lose the race really - no matter how fast he became Yoruichi seemed to have the edge. 'One day' he would always tell himself, but Urahara was right, she was a freak, and that _day_ would probably be a long time in coming.

As he stormed into the Shoten's communal dining area, Ichigo saw that he really _was_ last.

"_But" _he thought to himself "_Yuzu looks like she might still be in the kitchen so if I'm rea~"_

"Ichi-nii...?"

"_Damn"_

"Glad you could make it to lunch. I'm sure you must have been awfully busy... won't you sit down?"

"Ah, S-sure. Thanks Yuzu" Ichigo stammered. _"here it comes."_

Sure enough, Yuzu continued in that overly polite way that would doubtless have had Zaraki Kenpachi on the run with his tail between his legs. "Oh and Ichi-nii! We've run out of essentials, so I think you'll need to take the van out shopping tomorrow, and I think it might be your turn to wash up... don't you?"

Wincing at his punishment, Ichigo began to voice a protest. "But Yuzu! I did the washing up two da~"

"Really? I don't remember ..." she responded. This time the smile was accompanied by raised eyebrows and closed eyes. Despite how much Yuzu, now 19 and with hair down to her lower back, reminded Ichigo of their late mother when she wore this expression, Ichigo had learnt from hard bought experience that it was time to roll with it. Short of killing his younger sister there would be no stopping her if he protested further.

Humphing, Ichigo sat down in his customary spot next to Lisa, who, seeing his obvious distress, started laughing into her ever present magazine.

"Its not funny!" Ichigo retorted, attacking the luke-warm food on his plate with a vengeance that would have made Grimmjow proud.

"Of course it is!" she retorted, grinning widely "Lesson number 1 with Yuzu, Ichigo: If you can see her eyes you're in the clear... if not then you run like hell! You'd have thought even an idiot like you would have picked that up by now?"

"Who are you calling an Idiot? Shut-up four eyes!" Ichigo yelled, veins popping. Lisa had an uncanny ability to get even the slightest of comments under his skin.

Lisa's grin only widened. Her mirth hidden behind the erotic manga she was pretending to be buried in, she responded quietly, almost as if to herself "Because that is _such_ a intelligent response."

He turned his head away in a dramatic show of disgust, performing a fairly good approximation – any girl would tell you – of a pout. "It was all Yoruichi's fault that I even had to deal with it anyway."

All eyes round the table turned expectantly to Yoruichi, knowing that Ichigo had just given her the perfect excuse to launch into another bout of the teasing they all enjoyed to watch. Instead of the trademark grin, Yoruichi nodded seriously. "Yes. Ichigo was telling me all about the lingerie he's going to buy me and I was making suggestions as to how we could put it to good use. We got rather... carried away."

Had he been looking as everyone else present burst into laughter at his expense, Ichigo would have seen Lisa's grin slip somewhat only to be hidden a moment later as she once more immersed herself in her reading.

When everyone had quietened down she spoke, back in character "If I can get a set too I'll lend you a catalogue. What d'ya reckon Yoruichi? Can he handle both of us?"

"I think the kid's heart'd probably give out." came the reply.

"Yeah – but what a way to go!" chimed in Urahara.

Throughout this exchange Ichigo felt the heat rise to his face as he desperately tried _not_ to think of the two of them with lingerie on. _"Any... physical... evidence of just how amazing a part of me thinks that would be and I won't hear the end of it for months."_

Shaking his head to clear it of all imagery, Ichigo decided that it was past time he took the situation back in hand. "No-one is buying _anyone_ any lingerie! Besides, I won't exactly be able to pay for it after I foot the bill for _another _round of groceries."

Lisa eyed him over the top of her glasses, putting on a voice that she suggested she was explaining something to a child. "If you weren't such a talentless fop you wouldn't have lost the race to Yoruichi _again." _

Now it was Ichigo's turn to look incredulous _"She's calling me talentless because I can't catch the Goddess of flash?" _

"Nel and I are the only ones who can even _see_ Yoruichi when she decides to open up the taps! I'd like to see even someone as strong as you try and win Lisa."

"Simple" she shot back, lazily flicking a page as if she was only half paying attention "I'd use a binding Kido."

At this obvious but impractical solution Ichigo raised his eyes skyward "Even while moving fast enough to see her – which in itself is difficult – you want me to cast a binding spell strong enough to hold a captain? You know I can't cast a single spell anyway."

"Yeah. Like I said: talentless fop."

Ever since he first trained with the Vizards, back before the winter war, calling him talentless had become something of a standing joke for Lisa. Ichigo would have taken It much worse if he thought she meant it, but he was _pretty _sure it was another way of teasing him.

Before they could start their daily ritual of bickering and violence, Hacchi interrupted from the side of the table he solely occupied. He rarely spoke unless spoken to, so Ichigo forestalled his words to listen in. " Lisa has a point Ichigo."

"Jeez. Thanks Hacchi."

"I of course do not mean to suggest that you are talentless." Hacchi corrected, seeing the conclusion Ichigo had drawn "However, you have spent a very great deal of time developing your skills in Hoho, Zanjutsu, Hakuda and hollow techniques. Indeed you have become terrifyingly proficient in all those areas. Even if you are not a natural Kido user, it makes no sense to leave this potential weapon absent from your arsenal. Also, Kido is much better for training your reiatsu control than their rather more... instinctual hollow counterparts."

Ichigo frowned, as if considering what had been said. "But you need to have a certain amount of innate reiatsu control to begin with to even _learn _Kido right? I can't even do that, I just have too much reiatsu."

At this Yoruichi snorted "Don't be _too_ dense Ichigo. Your father could do Kido with your level of spirit power – granted it wasn't as heavy due to the dual nature of yours . However Yamamoto had _more_ reiatsu than you and could perform spells in the 90's. Hell, from what I hear that boy genius over at the 10th division could have as much reiatsu as you when his powers mature and I bet my ass _he _can do some. I'm not saying you have to master it, but you should eventually familiarise yourself with a selection of powerful spells that you can use to supplement your more prominent abilities. Also, the improved control would help a lot in your training for _that."_

Ichigo sighed, already knowing he had lost. "Nel doesn't know Kido and she's plenty strong without it."

Nel, who had been sitting quietly to the other side of him up until now, spoke out "I would learn if I could Ichigo. You shouldn't ignore a possible area for development.". That was the end of it really, Ichigo and Nel rarely disagreed with each other and when they did Ichigo's winning the argument was practically unheard of.

"Some friend you are Nel!" Ichigo muttered, smiling to show he didn't mean it. "Ok Hacchi you win. How do I start learning this stuff?"

Hacchi looked pleased. He had actually been badgering Ichigo to gain the most rudimentary of knowledges of this subject for nearly 3 years. "First we'll spar to show you how Kido can be used in various battle situations. Then we'll work on focusing your reiatsu and rotating it in your palm."

"I'll spar with you guys too." Said Lisa, stretching languidly "Could use the workout.".

Ichigo nodded once, then stood. "Well I better get started on the washing up if we are going to spar this afternoon."

"It wouldn't be so bad if all you _freeloaders_ weren't here." he continued, grinning.

"Are you not a guest too Ichigo?" asked Urahara.

"Hat'n'Clogs you _sold_ our house! Thats got to be a few years of rent!" Ichigo retorted as he made his way into the kitchen, carrying a huge stack of dishes. Although of course he didn't mean anything by it, the residents of the shoten _had _increased a lot in number over the years.

Ichigo never did know where they found the extra space. As well as he knew Urahara he suspected that the nigh-on endless rooms and corridors of the shoten didn't _entirely _exist in this dimension. After all it now acted as the permanent residence of 12 people. 13 actually, as Chad had moved in with Karin 6 months ago, but as they shared a room (much to Ichigo's chagrin … he was an older brother after all!) it didn't make too much difference.

He knew Karin and Chad wanted the greater privacy that having their own place would afford them, but he had persuaded them to stay, saying that soul society _must _finish the Dangai soon. If he was being honest he knew that those of them who were technically dead were all itching for the same thing, himself included. 8 years was long enough and the friends they had left in Soul Society pulled heavily at all their hearts.

"_Soon... it HAS to come soon." _

OoOoOoOoOo

**Urahara Shoten, Basement**

It had taken Ichigo over an hour to wash up the lunch things. So when he made it down to the basement for his sparring session he was met with a scene entirely too reminiscent of the vizards lounging about in their warehouse base.

Hacchi, who was seated in a meditative pose, rumbled out "You have finally joined us Ichigo. I was beginning to think you would not come at all."

Ichigo grinned. He had learned to appreciate the more subtle humour of his huge friend and knew that this was close to a taunt as he would come. "My bad Hacchi! If you didn't eat so much the washing up woulda been quicker though you know?"

A chuckle was his only reply as Hacchi finally got to his feet.

"Ichigo – defend yourself!" he cried, immediately assuming a spell casting posture – with his palm facing outwards, supported by his other arm.

Ichigo sweat dropped. "_Isn't he supposed to be teaching me. How in th~" _

"Hadou 88: Hiryugekizokushintenraiho !"

"_Oh … shit!"_

Despite his surprise that Hacchi had opened a training session with such a ridiculous hadou, Ichigo's body swung into action almost subconsciously. He hadn't just been sitting around for 8 years.

Pumping reiatsu into his giant shikai's blade, Ichigo let go of the hilt. Grabbing the trailing fabric in his hand Ichigo then proceeded to spin the sword as fast as he could. The blue sheen given off from the reiatsu laden zanpakutou, coupled with the circular motion, bore an eery appearance to the moon for which it was named. Adopting a braced posture, Ichigo thanked kami Nel had helped him develop the technique.

Ever since he had learnt the final Getsuga Tenshou and accepted his hollow, Ichigo's fighting style had changed slightly to incorporate much greater use of the fabric of his shikai. He supposed that this was a good thing - zangetsu certainly wasn't a one trick pony any more - but it had taken some getting used to the instinct.

He had been sparring with Nel when he had realised that he needed to develop some sort of defensive ability that didn't simply involve cancelling attacks with Getsuga Tenshou or a Cero. For one thing that was an extremely inefficient way to fight, even with his energy reserves, and for another it made for some dangerous situations when used against her ability to consume and regurgitate energy based attacks. By holding the energy required for a Getsuga in Zangetsu without firing it and _then_ spinning it, Ichigo created a thick shield of reiatsu which he could simply reabsorb when he next grabbed the hilt.

As the spell raced to impact with the makeshift shield Ichigo couldn't help but be somewhat nervous though. _"I've only used this technique to counter-act Hadou in the 60s before now. Heres hoping it damn works or else this is gonna hurt like HELL!"_

The sizeable explosion that followed _did_ push Ichigo back a fair few steps. Indeed, once the smoke cleared he was forced to stab Zangetsu into the ground to conceal that fact that his right side was trembling, but he was otherwise unharmed.

"Well Kami be _damned_ Hacchi! You seriously went 'hell for leather' huh? Not even using an incantation so I couldn't anticipate it..."

Hacchi smiled slightly and Ichigo took some satisfaction from the observation that he was sweating lightly.

"_... well at least it took something outta him?" _

His thoughts were confirmed a moment later when Hacchi answered the accusation. "It may have been... something of a stretch. But there are lessons to be learned from even that short exchange."

Seeing the blank stare his pupil was sending him, Hacchi elaborated. "When fighting against an opponent who possesses a great deal of speed such as yourself, spells with incantations become almost meaningless. That is why I used not only a spell without an incantation, but also a high-speed, lightening based, spell. You stopped it though, which I was rather counting _against. _I hope this is the only circumstance under which I misjudge your abilities."

Ichigo shook his head "Even though 'Moon shield' is a powerful technique it is really only useful against single opponents. I'm guessing from what you've mentioned in the past that Kido casters usually lend ranged support from behind whilst allowing 1 or more allies to engage an enemy in close combat? If that _is _the case then while the technique would act as an effective shield against Kido, the large movement would leave me vulnerable to attack from Zanjutsu users in close quarters."

Lisa decided it was time for her to join in the lesson, flash stepping to his side. "So you picked up on that huh Ichigo? Maybe there really is something between those ears! You know what that means when Tessai and I attack you together though right?"

Ichigo visibly paled. Lisa was a - maybe _the -_ Zanjutsu specialist. Her ambidextrousness and high upper body speed meant that she could literally slice the clothes of your back while you weren't looking.

"_Yeah – and don't I know the truth of that!" _Ichigo thought ruefully. Even worse, Lisa claimed she didn't believe in sparring. If you got cut, you got cut.

"U-um... on second thoughts Hacchi... shouldn't we do some th-theory … or something?"

"Pussy!" the woman snorted, drawing her sword, but Hacchi intervened.

"Actually, I think Ichigo should spar gently with Lisa and observe as she both blocks sword strikes and casts kido to defend against me, simultaneously."

Lisa opened her mouth to retort, but shut it again. If Ichigo couldn't cast a spell then it was obvious it had to go that way.

Grinning by way of assent, Ichigo immediately went on the offensive. Bringing Zangetsu down from above in a sweeping arc, he made to split Lisa's shoulder in two. Seeing that Lisa had moved to block the obvious swing with an almost lazy overhead guard - he grinned. Using shunpo he completed the swing almost a foot to the right of were he had been, missing both blade and shoulder, then he flipped Zangetsu and used the power of his legs to drive another cut up and to the left. This time Ichigo would have rend his friend's body from waist to collarbone, but she used shunpo to step inside his guard at the last moment, her knee heading straight for his stomach.

"Gently!" Hacchi called in exasperation, knowing full well he might ask the tide to stop with more effect. They were going gently really. Ichigo hadn't fired a Getsuga Tenshou or entered shunpo properly for one thing. Despite her being fast, Ichigo had meant it when he said Lisa couldn't keep up. He supposed that that wasn't the point of the exercise though, and they continued their 'relatively' subdued back and forth.

Having kept it up for about an hour Hacchi called a halt. Lisa was obviously delighted. "_But to be fair"_ Ichigo thought "_she has been sparring and casting barrier kido non-stop since we started. Even I'd be feeling sick!"_

While she went off to the hot springs to recuperate for a while, Hacchi sat with Ichigo and began to talk him through the basics of focusing reiatsu into his palm, and causing it to rotate in ever more complex ways. Ichigo could feel that this altered the structure of the spirit particle mass in some way, but he found it very difficult to achieve the more taxing movements.

Frustrated, he burst out "Hacchi! I can't do this damn it! Why can't this be like casting Cero, thats so much easier..."

"Because Cero, as with many other of the powers that hollows possess, functions almost purely on instinct. Do not worry, it is no easy thing to achieve. Even with _your_ growth rate you can't expect to become a master of the demon arts in an afternoon. This skill is too intricate to rush through the learning process anyway. Lets stop for now."

Relieved, Ichigo jumped to his feet, stretched, and announced "I'm off to the springs to clean up. Thanks for this Hacchi."

As he turned around, he heard a shout from one of the nearby rock outcrops "Oi, Ichigo! You're not done yet, I want to play tag... give you a _real _workout, if you know what I mean!". Yoruichi flashed down beside him, the most lecherous grin she could muster plastered across her visage.

Not in the mood, Ichigo decided to play a trump card he'd been storing since the other day. "Hmm, I know Nel wanted some Sonido practice... you might even get her to go all out if I told her you said Goats were stupid as mud. What d'ya reckon?"

Yoruichi sweat dropped, and with good reason. Urahara had once said sheep were ugly as sin, and had had to lock himself behind a barrier in his laboratory for 3 days.

"Jeez, you're no fun Ero-Berry!"

Ichigo gestured rudely over his shoulder and continued on towards his destination

Once the healing waters of the hot springs had done their work repairing the small cuts and bruises that had resulted from the sparring session, Ichigo set his head back and relaxed. The itchy sensation was replaced by relief as the warmth seeped into the muscles of his body.

"_I seem to have gotten rid of Yoruichi for now... Thats a turn for the books." _He mused. "_Maybe Nel really did shake her off? Or more likely I'll wake up with her straddling me."_

Deciding he didn't care, and that he should take advantage of the rare moment of peace, Ichigo allowed his mind to lapse into sleep.

OoOoOoOoOo

To his surprise, Yoruichi was nowhere to be seen when Ichigo woke up. In fact, he couldn't see anyone left in the basement at all. Puzzled, he swam over to the edge of the springs, and pulled himself from the water. Having dried and dressed himself he finally looked at the watch he had taken to wearing along with his shihakusho.

"I slept for three hours ?" Ichigo exclaimed to no-one in particular. It wasn't that he had any commitments to attend to and Yuzu didn't cook dinner, but it was still unsettling when he had only intended to take a 20 minute nap.

"_Guess that Kido crap really took more concentration than I thought..." _He mused.

Having not expected any response to his earlier outburst, Ichigo nearly jumped out of his skin when the gentle voice of Nel called down to him from atop a neighbouring outcrop.

"Hey Ichi. I meant to wake you up hours ago, but you looked so peaceful I thought I would let you prune."

Recovered from the shock, Ichigo scowled. "Dammit Nel... don't sneak up on people like that! Scared the shit outta me … what did you have to leave me asleep for anyhow? I'll have missed food for sure.".

Nel just giggled. "I didn't actually move, you just assumed no-one was there. I brought rolls and sake – you wanna get up here or what?"

Ichigo realised that he actually _was_ famished so he shunpo'd up to the rock where Nel had perched herself. Taking the proffered bottle, he plonked himself down next to his best friend and took a long swallow. He had definitely developed a taste for sake since he had turned 21 three years ago, though not in quantities some people consumed it. Ever since _that_ day few things scared him more than not being in control of his actions. Mostly he drank with Nel who didn't do so very often, preferring to stick with tea.

Giving her a side long glance, he prodded "You're usually more one for the tea, any special reason for the hard stuff?"

She shrugged in response, evidently in one of her more somber moments. "Just feeling contemplative I guess." she added, leaning on his shoulder.

Ichigo smiled. This more vulnerable side to Nel was something that even he saw rarely. Getting more comfortable by leaning into her weight, he murmured his understanding.

After a few minutes of companionable silence, Nel sighed and spoke out, the strength of her voice betraying a level of uncertainty. "Ne, Ichigo? What will I do?"

He sighed, knowing to what she was referring. "_She still worries about coming with us?"_

"They will accept you Nel. I know the captains – a more eccentric and varied bunch you won't find, but they are _far_ from being fools. You saved their asses against Yammy right?"

She shrugged "Saved Nnoitra more times than I can count too, people only remember whats convenient."

"Thats different! Nnoitra was a Ho~" Ichigo caught himself, but he could already see the sad smile playing on Nel's face.

"Thats exactly the point isn't it...". As she said it, Ichigo was mentally slapping himself _"How could I be so damned stupid?" _

Deciding to backtrack, he laughed weakly. "I mean't homicidal maniac!".

This got his companion to giggle slightly "Nice save _genius. _And anyway, whats that spikey haired mountain if not a homicidal maniac?"

"I'm... sorry. I... of all people should know better. I guess … I guess I don't think of you as a hollow."

Nel sighed "And I'm grateful for that, but they will. They will see me as a hollow and hate me for it. Even you hate hollows."

Ichigo looked at her then, wearing an almost bemused expression "No. Why would I hate them? My mother was killed by a hollow – and then my father met his fate at the hands of a shinigami. I pity lesser hollows their lack of self determination, that is all."

"Besides," he continued, pointing to his 'black' eye "I'm hardly all shinigami. You and the Vizards are as much my family as Karin and Yuzu. More actually - at least you aren't shacked up with my oldest friend!"

That succeeded, as Ichigo has intended, in lightening the somber mood.

"You're such an Idiot Ichi... keeping up the cool big brother act! You think everyone else doesn't see straight through it? I remember the day they told you. Karin just came out with it like some challenge - just like her really. Then you and Chad went at it. Funny thing that you both got nothing more than a couple of bruises – and this coming from his 'el directo' and your 'hammer hands'.". Nel paused, once more looking introspective.

"Anyway, I suppose you are right. With a foot in both worlds – you, me, the vizards … we are close. Then my original question was wrong. I should not ask what will _I _do, but rather what will _you_ do, should the Gotei reject me?"

"_She is being serious. I can't just blow this off" _

Shifting so he could see her, Ichigo grinned. "Who's the idiot? You know we'll smack them down and walk out again. No one is forcing me to work with a bunch of hypocrites who'll accept Shinji n' me but not you!"

Then a thought popped into his head, causing him to laugh out loud. Looking irritated, Nel asked "What?"

"Nothing. Just thought that if that happened maybe we could go camp out with the Shibas. You'd like Kuukaku... i'd say she's probably as mad as Yoruichi and Hat'n'Clogs _combined.". _His train of thought was not so much interrupted, as demolished at that moment. He found himself in the grips of one of Nel's infamous – and bone crushing – hugs.

"ICHI! I _knew _you'd come with me!" She squealed in an uncharacteristically high-pitched voice.

"_How can she swing from so serious to so hyper in mere seconds? I'll never understand women..."_

"N-Nel! C-can't, can't breathe! My spine!"

"Whoops! Sorry!" She continued cheerfully, but loosened her grip slightly.

Ichigo was about to demand that she get off him properly, when his attention snapped to something over her right shoulder.

"Nel..." he began, almost quietly.

"What? I'm not choking you any more!"

"No... look behind you.". She seemed to recognise the serious tone in his voice and complied. What she saw had her jaw on the ground along side Ichigo's.

"Those are~" she began, but Ichigo cut her off.

"Hell Butterflies. The Senkai gate, it's opening."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

A/N: Well hope you liked! I think this time I wont do the whole update immediately things. But I will say that _all _of my updates will take a minimum of 3 days and a maximum of 7 (unless I specifically say otherwise beforehand). Next chapter you can expect to see more fighting, revealing of new powers, more laughs (hopefully) etc... check back ! oh and R&R please!


End file.
